He Wolf
by Slippery Sanity
Summary: Coletânea de drabbles. Severus/Remus
1. Chapter 1

Escrita para o projeto Go Fly a Kite, Black do fórum Ledo Engano.

"Sirius descobre por alguém o relacionamento dos dois e arma barraco."

—

O céu azul estava perpassado por nuvens alvas, seu efeito calmante ajudando bastante quem precisava de uma pausa na vida. Uma brisa fria balançava seus cabelos enquanto andava pelas ruas cheias de cartazes. Era um dia bonito, mas os pássaros não cantavam. O barulho era absorvido pelas muitas cores da estação. Isso, basicamente, resumia seu humor. O mundo parecia voltar-se para si, ou o contrário... quem poderia saber? Talvez tudo fosse ilusão do seu egocentrismo.

Era.

O celular tocou às 18:31. No odioso Horário de Verão, seu sempre esperado crepúsculo fora atrasado em uma hora; assim sendo, ainda era dia. Infelizmente. Ele suspirou e, como não conseguia andar sem tropeçar e falar ao telefone ao mesmo tempo, encostou-se a um muro — ação esta que, descobriu depois, tinha deixado uma mancha de líquen em seu blazer cinzento.

— Oi?

O que se seguiu foi uma avalanche de ruídos.

— REMUS JOHN LUPIN! Que história é essa de conversinha com o Snape? O _Snape_, Moony! Isso é sério? Porque eu realmente não posso acreditar. Se o que eu ouvi... ah, meu deus! Sinceramente, eu esperava mais de você. — Houve uma pausa, seguida de um suspiro. — Que ódio! Como você pôde fazer isso? Eu acho que...

— Olá para você também. E eu não fiz nada, Sirius. Tchau.

— Você não ouse...

Ele desligou. Ah, a paz!

Estava atrasado para encontrar Severus.


	2. Chapter 2

Escrita para o projeto Go Fly a Kite, Black do fórum Ledo Engano.

"Fantasma de Black pode observar Snape e Lupin."

—

Estavam num cômodo iluminado por archotes de fogo amarelado, deixando a visão parcial de Sirius em degradê. As paredes eram compostas de blocos de pedra e apenas uma porta de madeira maciça fazia as vezes de entrada e saída. Uma cama gigante era o único móvel que sobressaia, dando a impressão de que era um lugar planejado para ações bastante específicas. O cobertor pendia sobre os corpos ameaçando deixá-los de vez.

As costas nuas se contorciam num frenesi contínuo enquanto a sua presença era ignorada completamente. Podia ver a pele branca daquele homem odioso, banhada por seus cabelos negros e lisos; os gemidos baixos do seu — _seu, _sim — Moony, e a bochecha levemente ruborizada enquanto seus olhos se fechavam de prazer. Ofegos e estalos de língua chegavam a seus ouvidos como uma tortura planejada.

Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Aliás, sabia: o problema era admitir sua impotência quanto àquilo.

O manto negro caiu no chão, enfim, e deixou à mostra toda aquela cena. Teve tempo de ver as pernas entrelaçadas e o movimento sinuoso que Snape fazia antes de deixar a sala. Passou pelas paredes sem rumo. Não bateu. Não sentiu nada. Sirius era apenas uma lembrança.

Sirius era um nada, e aquilo doía como nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

Escrita para o projeto Go Fly a Kite, Black do fórum Ledo Engano.

"Floresta Proibida."

—

Remus saiu por uma passagem secreta na ponta dos pés, já que o portão principal estava fechado a sete chaves. Era necessário, devido à hora. Na verdade, ele não deveria estar ali; sua mente ainda insistia que era uma imbecilidade sem tamanho se dirigir à Floresta Proibida (que tinha este nome por um motivo) sem proteção. Outra parte dizia que as pessoas precisavam de proteção _contra ele_. De qualquer forma, não era noite de lua cheia, então estava tranquilo. Poderia se controlar.

A brisa fresca da madrugada meneou seus cabelos enquanto ele caminhava até as árvores. Era uma descida e tanto. Lá na frente tudo estava escuro: podia entrever os troncos esguios embaixo das grandes copas, mas eram apenas sombras. O cheiro era o que mais lhe afetava, uma mistura de verde, terra molhada, pinheiros e abetos.

O aroma da antiguidade.

O sentido lupino alertou-se quanto à presença segundos antes de alguém abraçá-lo por trás. Não reagiu, afinal, _esse_ cheiro era inconfundível.

— Olá, Severus.

O outro ofegou em seu pescoço.

— Lupin.

Ele virou-se para encarar o rosto pálido e longo. Passou dos cílios grandes ao nariz anguloso e dirigiu-se aos lábios sempre comprimidos. Observou novamente os olhos negros e não evitou ser atraído para um beijo.

Aquela noite prometia bastante coisa.

Sirius nunca saberia que aquelas olheiras nada tinham a ver com seu problema peludo.

Tinham a ver com outro problema... um problema bem diferente.


	4. Chapter 4

Escrita para o projeto Go Fly a Kite, Black do fórum Ledo Engano.

"Chá. Livros."

—

Remus estava sentado e tamborilando os dedos de uma mão no braço da poltrona bordô que todos odiavam, enquanto a outra segurava um livro qualquer com cheiro de novo. Se dissesse isso — "um livro qualquer" — perto de Severus, era capaz de ele estrangulá-lo lentamente com um monólogo sobre os prazeres do homicídio. Era o último volume de Pomona Sprout sobre os usos teóricos de ervas no preparo de poções e o homem parecia fascinado, após um leve período de desdém à, como ele disse, "tentativa falha de uma professora frustrada ser útil ao Mundo Mágico". Pagara por sua língua. O livro era realmente maravilhoso... para quem se interessava.

A única afinidade acadêmica que ambos compartilhavam eram os duelos de fim de semana. Quando Remus vencia, e isso acontecia frequentemente, o outro ficava emburrado até que _algo_ acontecesse. Esse algo era uma coisa muito íntima a se comentar. A verdade é que na parte prática Severus tinha muito pouca desenvoltura.

Mas Remus era humilhado em todos os outros quesitos. No preparo de poções, por exemplo... bem, deixemos para lá. Severus estava agora preparando um chá, e por motivos óbvios o resultado final ficava simplesmente perfeito.

Lá vinha ele. Parecia bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Estendeu uma xícara a ele.

— Pegue logo, Lupin. Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

"Ah, Severus. Você quer realmente começar com os joguinhos?", ele pensou. Quando o outro lhe chamava pelo sobrenome (e custara para Severus perder esse costume), alguma coisa tinha.

Remus curvou os lábios num meio-sorriso e ergueu as sobrancelhas, pegando a xícara como se fosse um bicho morto. Sorveu um gole e franziu o cenho.

— Mmmm... sabor meias velhas com gotas de limão.

Severus sentou-se, abriu o jornal com violência e tampou seu rosto.

Irritá-lo era _tão bom_.


	5. Chapter 5

Escrita para o projeto Go Fly a Kite, Black do fórum Ledo Engano.

"Biblioteca."

—

Estava tudo muito quieto. Nenhum barulho além de passos e páginas sendo viradas com preguiça; algumas vezes podia-se ouvir Mme. Crowley — a bibliotecária — lançando um sussurro condescendente para um aluno descuidado, mas isso era o único rastro de voz humana por ali. A iluminação do cômodo, mesmo durante o dia, restringia-se aos archotes, dando ao ambiente um aspecto místico e criando sombras gigantes das estantes na perspectiva do fogo bruxuleante. Remus, que após descobrir sua maldição tivera de se embrenhar no mundo trouxa a fim de se esconder, achava as lâmpadas muito mais práticas. Tinha de se esforçar muito para enxergar algo naquele lusco-fusco.

Suspirou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo castanho quebradiço. Aquele mês de provas estava sugando todas as suas forças. E se ele não passasse... se ele não passasse, o que teria pela frente? _Ele_, um doente? _Ele_, um fracassado? Remus duvidava muito que alguma coisa pudesse dar certo na sua vida, mas resignava-se ao passatempo de tentar.

Uma mão agarrou seu ombro com rudeza e o virou. Ele se viu encarando dois olhos negros como a noite e, como a própria, aquele rapaz o assustava e fascinava ao mesmo tempo.

Severus Snape.

Já estavam se cortejando mutuamente há alguns anos. Devido ao seu círculo social e os boatos que corriam a respeito de Snape, Remus optou por esconder a situação. Um possível lobisomem e um provável bruxo das trevas — ótima combinação! Podia imaginar o que diriam se descobrissem. Ou pior, o que _fariam_. Ele já estava acostumado às agressões.

Um dedo foi levado aos lábios e eles se beijaram em silêncio. O medo daquele barulho úmido que chegava aos seus sentidos poder ser ouvido por qualquer um na biblioteca assolou sua mente até que eles se separaram. Claro que era uma imbecilidade, mas prevenir era sempre melhor.

"O que foi?", uma voz séria disse em sua mente.

"Vamos sair daqui", ele respondeu.

Eles também praticavam magia avançada. Legilimência. Oclumência. A inteligência, rebeldia e deslocamento de Snape encontravam eco em si, e aquilo o prendia a ele como um imã. Até quando?

Remus não sabia.

Dignou-se a puxar o moreno pelo braço e rumar a um lugar mais reservado.


End file.
